


Tidily

by Katherine



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Kwazii kept his maps tidily rolled and stacked on the shelves. Otherwise it was too tempting.





	Tidily

Kwazii kept his maps tidily rolled and stacked on the shelves. Otherwise it was too tempting, in some moods, to touch any of the pieces of paper to hear the crinkling noises made. Or, worse for the condition of the mostly-old maps, to put down a layer of them and stretch out. Or to bat at fluttering corners. He had his ball of yarn to substitute for most of those impulses, to play and tangle himself in and nibble at excitedly until the strand of wool was wet on his tongue.

Much better to leave the maps out of reach.


End file.
